Locura
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: "Cuando una nación se deja llevar por un sentir intenso pierde la razón, actúa de manera extraña y por último es casi seguro que cometa alguna atrocidad antes de autodestruirse, y sin temor a equivocarme tú tienes eso Amèrique" USUK con toques de FrUk


****Advertencia!:** **Fragmentos históricos ocupados a medias y distorsionados a favor de la trama, se podría considerar que es USUK con toques de FrUk y menciones de AleIta y RoChu **  
><strong>

**Locura **(capítulo único)

En esta época los días, aun cuando luminosos y llenos de vida, terminan nublados por las bombas, disparos y gritos. Estar en guerra no era para nada grato, no importaba quien comenzará o quien ganara, simplemente era doloroso para los seres humanos, y aun más para las naciones.

La desesperación lo inundaba, sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba vertiginosamente hasta hacerse pedazos y no le permitían impedirlo. Él es un héroe, un invencible salvador y justiciero que tenía en sus manos el poder devolverle al mundo la paz que tanto necesitaba en esos días.

Entre los humanos era llamado Alfred F Jones, un simple norteamericano que no había sido enviado como refuerzo a las fuerzas aliadas al frente europeo de la guerra, que debía continuar en su país escuchando sobre las batallas y esperando la pronta victoria sobre los nazis. Pero ese no era él, sólo era una pantalla porque nadie se debía enterar que es, como muchos otros, una nación, Estados Unidos de América.

Había tantas cosas que no comprendía, ¿en qué estaban pensando sus jefes?, él es fuerte, muy fuerte, no había nada de qué preocuparse como para no dejarlo participar en esa guerra. Y luego estaba aquel tipo, que no tenía ningún derecho de opinar nada y menos estando como estaba; Inglaterra estaba comportándose peor que en el tiempo que fue su tutor, antes por lo menos sentía el cariño de la vieja nación, pero ahora era frio y aseguraba no necesitar ayuda alguna en Europa, aun cuando Francia había sucumbido dejándolo completamente solo. Arthur Kirkland, comandando las tropas inglesas y en clara desventaja se negaba rotundamente a que Alfred entrara a la guerra, como que era el representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda, no podía perder según decía.

Día tras día Alfred portaba su uniforme militar, su arma en el cinturón y esperaba, una llamada telefónica que no llegaba, donde le informaran que podía entrar en acción o una de Arthur pidiendo ayuda, ya no le importaba bajo qué circunstancias pero necesitaba pelear contra el Eje.

-todos necesitan mi ayuda, sobre todo ese testarudo… damn it! why not ask for my help?

Hablaba solo, ciertamente se estaba volviendo loco, pero ni eso le importaba estando tan obsesionado con actuar en aquella disputa mundial. La razón lo abandonó un día, simplemente se dejo guiar por las ansias de pelear. Mandó una nota que llegó rápidamente a su destino.

-un mensaje de Alfred- dijo el hombre de uniforme militar verde mirando cuidadosamente el trozo de papel entre sus manos.

-¿algún problema, mon amour?- Francia se encontraba mirando al pensativo inglés

-algo le pasa a Alfred… Francis… me temo que puede estar pasando otra vez

Francis Bonnefoy, la representación de Francia, podía sentir la preocupación nacer en el corazón de Arthur, era visible en sus ojos verdes el miedo que le invadía y que también sentía el propio francés.- ¿por qué piensas eso?

-bloody hell, ¿qué no está claro?, todo esto de la segunda guerra mundial lo tiene con los nervios de punta por no poder participar… y en parte tengo la culpa

- Alfred no es más que una bestia enjaulada, y cuando se libere acabará con todo a su paso, por esa razón no podemos dejarlo pelear, pero tampoco debemos permitir que pierda la cordura como…- Francis paró sus palabras en seco, sabía que estaba en terreno escabroso

-dilo wine bastard… como yo hace años…-desvió la mirada, era algo que aun no superaba y que desearía haber podido evitar, todo eso sólo Francis lo sabía y prefirió guardar silencio con la vista clavada en el piso.

-iré a la cita que Alfred propone… si algo me pasa… has que Alfred vuelva en si

Francis temía por Inglaterra, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba mal por la guerra y aun cuando no era el más valeroso de los países de algo estaba seguro: haría cualquier cosa por Arthur.

Arthur se había sorprendido por aquella nota, en ella el joven americano deliraba sobre justicia, guerra y muerte de una manera aterradora. Junto a ello estaba el detalle de que lo citara en un puerto inglés, sentía que caminaba a una trampa tendida en su propio territorio y eso le molestaba.

-puntual como siempre-fue el primer comentario entre ellos, Alfred estaba parado a mitad de un muelle abandonado

Inglaterra se quedo a una distancia prudente y frunciendo el ceño decidió darle fin a esto- Alfred… primero que nada quiero pedirte que te tranquilices…

-¿tranquilizarme?, Arthur que no ves que estoy bien, de maravilla diría yo… sólo quería hablar contigo- sonreía, gesto suficiente para preocupar más al mayor, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la segunda guerra mundial Alfred estaba molesto y esto era totalmente fuera de si

El Reino Unido abrió la boca para reprocharle, pero no hubo tiempo para palabras porque el de gafas se le había lanzado en sima, logró esquivar un puñetazo que le habría dado de lleno en la cara si no se hubiera hecho ligeramente hacia atrás. Mas no corrió con tanta suerte al recibir un rodillazo en el estomago. Estaba perdido, la fuerza de Alfred era monstruosa. Cayó al suelo, y por si eso no fuera suficiente daño en esa zona Alfred intento patearlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar, pero Arthur interpuso su brazo seguro de que mínimo se lo fracturaría y así fue. Un quejido escapo de sus labios, y quedó inconsciente tras un par de golpes.

Al despertar el punzante dolor no se hiso esperar, se hiso notar un ligero sabor metálico en su boca y pudo vislumbrar que se encontraba en tinieblas, una bodega abandonada tal vez. El intenso dolor de su brazo izquierdo roto le hiso notar que estaba atado de manos y pies tendido en el suelo.

-lamento haber tenido que lastimarte un poco, pero era la única manera de tenerte-oficialmente Inglaterra estaba confundido y asustado, pero no lo demostraría jamás.

-no seas estúpido Alfred, es la locura la que te hace actuar así- el de gafas le sonrió burlón, se acercó, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del uniforme que el mayor vestía; sacó un pañuelo blanco y delicadamente comenzó a limpiar la sangre que manchaba el rostro de Arthur.

-guarda silencio y escúchame bien-pidió cuando dejó limpia la piel del de ojos verdes- estaba pensando hace unos días, y me di cuenta de porque era para mí tan importante unirme a la guerra… y resulta que era por ti, porque eres lo más importante que tengo, porque está claro que nunca dejaste de ser mi Arthur- Inglaterra se había quedado mudo ante tal confesión.- así que es mi deber quitarte del peligro para siempre…

Rasgó en dos partes largas al pañuelo y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Arthur. -amo tus ojos, son realmente hermosos… por eso no quiero que me vean hacer esto- con los trozos de pañuelo le cubrió los ojos.

-Alfred no, estas equivocado, quizá sientes lo que dices pero no es la manera… mira, incluso podemos hacer un frente unido de batalla, convenceré a tu jefe de que te permi—no continuó debido a lo que estaba seguro era el cañón de una pistola apoyado contra su barbilla. Alfred tenía una expresión macabra en el rostro y la mirada fija en los labios de Arthur. Lo besó, y aunque poco, su beso fue correspondido hasta el final. Estados Unidos se separo de Arthur, se puso de pie dejándolo de rodillas y apuntó. Jaló el gatillo una y otra vez hasta que ya no tenía balas el arma.-ya estas a salvo Arthur

Había transcurrido el suficiente tiempo como para saber que algo malo le había ocurrido a la nación de prominentes cejas. Francis dejó sus sentimientos de lado y se puso manos a la obra para cumplir la petición de Arthur. Tenía que detener a Estados Unidos. En su momento lo había conseguido con Inglaterra, así que con esa experiencia sabía que el único modo era encararlo y hacerle ver lo que ha hecho como lo que es.

Sin darles muchos detalles fue en busca de Rusia y China, su fuerza y agilidad serían necesarias para someter al estadounidense. Todo eso lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, y aun así ya era demasiado tarde. Al encontrar a Alfred fue testigo de algo horrible. Si bien Alemania, Japón e Italia eran sus enemigos, nunca les habría deseado lo que les estaba pasando. Había sangre por todas partes, el alemán yacía en el suelo completamente in móvil mientras el italiano, en un arrebato de valor le había tratado de proteger, acto que fue defendido por Japón, quien permanecía de pie dificultosamente entre Estados Unidos e Italia; si todo continuaba así Kiku Honda moriría a manos de Alfred.

En cuanto China vio lo que acontecía entró en acción, no, y por ningún motivo, sin importar lo que había pasado entre él y Kiku, dejaría que alguien le quitara la vida al japonés. En el corazón del chino Japón aun era su hermano pequeño, por ello frenó un golpe del estadounidense con su wok. Ambos asiáticos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el utensilio de cocina quedaba inservible por el impacto. Alfred estaba por continuar con su ataque hacía esos dos, pero no pareció darse cuenta de un tercero: el ruso. La reputación de Rusia era una llena de frialdad tras una sonrisa, algunos lo describían como a un monstruo, y era lo que Francia esperaba, porque al llevar a Rusia lo que pretendía era estar enfrentando a dos titanes de fuerza similar para tener las cosas bajo control.

Durante un tiempo que a los países espectadores les pareció eterno, Iván y Alfred pelearon. Golpes iban y venían, hasta que por fin el más alto pareció obtener el control. Alfred no supo cómo, pero ahora se encontraba atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Rusia de los cuales no podía liberarse gracias al agotamiento.

-…Alfred-susurro Francis al aproximarse al joven- quiero que entiendas… que este no eres tú…

-¿qué tonterías… dices?-Estados Unidos no dejaba de retorcerse entre el agarre del ruso.

- …esto va para todos… -dijo el francés resignado a tener que hablar de cosas indeseables- tiempo atrás, cuando Roma había regresado con Feliciano, antes de partir para nunca volver habló conmigo… me confió algunos secretos sobre las naciones… y uno de ellos es sobre "la demencia"

Francia tenía la completa atención de los presentes, incluso de Alfred- dijo que… cuando una nación se deja llevar por un sentir intenso pierde la razón, actúa de manera extraña y por último es casi seguro que cometa alguna atrocidad antes de autodestruirse, y sin temor a equivocarme tú tienes eso Amèrique.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, ¡nunca lo has visto, idiota! –gritó Alfred iracundo, ese tonto francés había tenido el atrevimiento de llamarlo loco.

-te equivocas… yo lo he visto…- Francia agachó la cabeza y cerrando los ojos prosiguió- le sucedió a Inglaterra, nadie más lo supo… fue en la época en que mucha gente inmigró a Inglaterra, él estaba bajo mucha presión, el trabajo escaseaba y su gente lo resentía… lo noté extraño y aun si deje que pasara… Arthur se convirtió en un asesino…

-¡no te atrevas a hablar así de él!-de nuevo la rabia de Alfred afloraba

-¡es la verdad!, enloqueció como tú, mató y descuartizó a todas esas mujeres que le atribuyeron al famoso "Jack el destripador"… - no supo cómo, sin embargo, ahora estaba cara a cara con Estados Unidos, y Francia no se detendría ahora- y lo que tú haces ahora… matar a los de tu especie… causar tanto dolor… ¿por qué Alfred?

-para salvar al mundo…-dijo el americano repentinamente serio

-ah y según tú… ¿esto es salvar al mundo?- dijo Francis dejándole ver a Feliciano, quien sollozaba tristemente abrazando a Ludwig, además, ahí estaba el japonés apenas vivo como su aliado alemán.

-pero… Arthur…

-ya no sabes ni lo que dices- las palabras de Francia eran hostiles con toda intensión-por lo que sé, pudiste haberlo matado, a la única nación que siempre te ha amado

Alfred permaneció en silencio, casi sin parpadear y el rostro hundido en una mezcla de dolor, miedo e incredulidad. Francis sabía que eso último que mencionó había llegado hasta lo más profundo de Estados Unidos, así que, con un ademan le indicó al ruso soltara al más joven y éste así lo hiso.

Había pasado un tiempo incierto para Alfred. Sentía como si hubiera despertado de una extenuante pesadilla, todo a su alrededor le parecía irreal y tenía lagunas mentales que comenzaban a producirle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dónde… estoy?

-En Europa… en Francia…- el acento francés le dejó claro que era verdad

-Francis… no recuerdo muchas cosas… yo… -pero el americano no pudo continuar su balbuceo

-sé por lo que estas pasando y no es fácil, los recuerdos regresaran poco a poco, pero más importante que eso… Alfred, tienes que decirme ¿qué le hiciste a Angleterre?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no sabía de qué hablaba Francis. Un intenso dolor de cabeza le atacó, imágenes venían a su mente disparadas sin misericordia. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza no puedo evitar gritar, no por el dolor en su cabeza, si no, por el dolor en su corazón- creo que mate a Arthur…

Francis guardó la calma, estaba en conocimiento de que quizá la joven nación no recordara bien, dejando como única esperanza de volver a ver vivo al inglés el encontrarlo con prontitud. Como pudo llevó consigo al estadounidense, al punto de encuentro mencionado en aquel mensaje. Alfred recordaba vagamente haber cargado al inglés a una bodega cercana. Tuvieron que irrumpir en cada uno de aquellos amplios almacenes. Por fin llegaron, tenía que ser ese el lugar, los había recibido un desagradable charco de sangre que se extendía por debajo de la puerta del almacén.

La imagen del británico muerto era nítida en las mentes de ambos, y con ello presente abrieron la puerta. La intensa luz que entró cortó las tinieblas revelando un solo y abandonado cuerpo en el suelo

-…no-la negación apenas y salió de los labios del americano, mientras, Francis se aproximó a Inglaterra, quien estaba boca abajo.

Giró al inerte rubio sin miedo, pero si con dolor de descubrir lo quizá obvio. Mas, para alivio de las dos naciones, aquel europeo seguía con vida- ¡Arthur!- trató de traerlo a la conciencia. Los parpados se alzaron lentamente revelando las verdes pupilas de Inglaterra. No hubo tiempo que perder, ya nadie dijo más, salvo unas expresiones de alivio por parte de los recién llegados.

La guerra había terminado. Par la humanidad entera un periodo de verdadero sufrimiento había concluido, pese a la victoria de las fuerzas aliadas no se podía hablar de que alguien ganara, porque en una guerra todos perdían. Los humanos reconstruían el mundo de nuevo, territorialmente, económicamente, también la sociedad trascendía; nada sería como antes. Tristeza, angustia, horror, incluso paz, sentimientos que de ahora en adelante les dejarían recordar siempre lo vivido en esos años de guerra.

Por otra parte, pero no mejor que ellos, las naciones vivían a su manera el final del conflicto. Alemania había sido dividido, para bien o mal, sin embargo se consideraba afortunado, porque por encima de las heridas y él dolor físico que sentía, aquella mitad suya dejaría seguir viviendo a su hermano en manos del ruso. Italia hacía repetidos intentos por fingir que nada había pasado, que ahora no podía estar con su querido germano, pero pronto todos podrían volver a convivir amistosamente, como el chico de ojos chocolate siempre había soñado. Japón estaba apenas vivo y guardando un rencor inmenso a Estados Unidos, porque no olvidaría la brutalidad con la que fue atacado y sometido cuando ya no era una amenaza.

Los aliados no estaban mejor. Rusia siempre sonreiría, no importaban las crueldades del pasado, ahora veía a un futuro donde todos, poco a poco, serían uno con él. China simplemente trataba de arreglar algunos conflictos internos que le molestaban, además, ya no podía negar que había algo entre él y el ruso. Francia cuidaba de Inglaterra, quien se recuperaba de las heridas producto de los bombardeos nazis y la única bala que le impacto del arma de Alfred. Por su parte Estados Unidos contemplaba el alcance de su fuerza, tomando la determinación de imponer su justicia sobre cualquiera para mantener la paz, y sobre todo, para brindarle una autentica protección a su querido inglés, con el que ya mantenía una relación más cordial.

Alfred jamás imaginó que una bala le uniría más a Arthur que cualquier disculpa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Como diría en DeviantART... esto es lo más cercano a algo histórico que me verán escribir, porque la verdad no se me da. Igual ahí arriba en las advertencias les deje claro que no era estrictamente apegado a la Historia, sólo puse algunas referencias en base a lo que recordaba porque soy floja y no busque datos concretos XD

Es un fic viejo, muy viejo, es del año pasado pero no lo había terminado. Surge de un dibujo que subí en mi antigua cuenta de DeviantART

xellimetallium . deviantart . com / art / APH - In - my - hands - 174709976 (ya saben, le quitan los espacios)

Nunca antes había escrito algo basado en una imagen, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo XD

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


End file.
